


My Master/My Pup

by Mars_McKie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: Gladio loves his master, and his master loves his pup. But that status quo could be threatened when a new pup is set to join their household.





	My Master/My Pup

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally part of my Kinktober 2019 writing prompts, and I have a few more ideas for this fic based on conversations with a friend so potentially more chapters to follow!

Gladio groaned lightly on his lap, his torso resting on Ignis’s knees as Ignis settled one hand on the small of Gladio’s back and pumped his finger slowly in and out of Gladio’s ass. He enjoyed caring for his pet in this manner, particularly after he’s had his bath and was all fresh; taking his time in dixing Gladio’s big floppy ears in place, securing the collar around his neck, and now preparing him to put his tail back in.

Ignis crooked his finger to find that bundle of nerves deep within and Gladio whined. He had grown so good in refraining from squirming or moaning his pleasure. Ignis made a mental note to reward him should he make it through the whole period like this.

Drawing his finger most of the way out, Ignis pushed back in with two fingers and Gladio shuddered as Ignis scissored them ever so slowly.

“You are doing so well, pet,” Ignis said, and Gladio gave a small, happy yip to express his joy at being praised.

It wasn’t long before Ignis was adding a third finger, the stretch probably adding a bit of burn and though Gladio grasped at Ignis’s trouser leg he made no move to impale himself further on those teasing fingers. Eventually satisfied that Gladio was sufficiently prepared, Ignis withdrew his fingers -drawing a small, longing whimper from the pup-, wiped off his fingers and picked up the tail.

The fur was a dark brown to match Gladio’s hair and floppy pup ears. Ignis applied an amount of lubricant to the plug and teased it into Gladio’s ass, pumping it slightly until it was fully seated.

“Just one more thing...” Ignis murmured, and he wiped away the excess lubricant with the tissue. “There, all done, pup.”

Ignis slapped Gladio short and sharp on the backside and Gladio dropped obediently from his lap to the floor. There was a small wet spot where precome had dribbled onto the bed, but with a look to Gladio’s hard dick Ignis was impressed to see he hadn’t come without permission.

“You did make a small mess,” Ignis pointed out before wiping it up with another tissue. Gladio hung his head in shame. “But you did very well. You have been a good boy for master this evening, so good boys can have their bones.”

Gladio gave a bark of joy and leapt to pick up his bone from his blankets. He bit it a couple of times so that it squeaked loudly and brought it over o Ignis on his hands and knees.

“Thank you,” Ignis said as Gladio dropped the squeaky bone in his lap with a self-congratulatory bark. Ignis bit his lip, still unsure of how to approach the matter at hand, and Gladio tilted his head to regard him curiously.

“Gladio,” Ignis said slowly. “How would you feel if we had an additional puppy?”

Gladio howled his anguish and Ignis sighed.


End file.
